


A Little Field Trip

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Aquariums, Field Trip, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Yukari-sensei missed her kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: 2 years after graduation, Yukari missed her kids, so she organized a trip to get them back together.
Kudos: 1





	A Little Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another collection of short stories with a common theme is here! And just like Fancy Waltzing, there's a soundtrack to this fic as well (since it was successful the first time around)
> 
> For this chapter, I recommend Shostakovich's Waltz No. 2

[Shostakovich's Waltz No. 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phBThlPTBEg&ab_channel=Jos%C3%A9Loma-ZonaBit%27s)

* * *

Yukari-sensei was sleeping at her desk at school, feeling really depressed. Two years have passed since the class that gave her meaning in life graduated, and not even Nyamo can help her with her problem. Then, a student gave her a magazine for Yokohama Hakkeijima Sea Paradise. The teacher’s eyes widen, and she smiled.

“Class!” The teacher shouted, “Next week, we’re going to Yokohama Hakkeijima Sea Paradise for a field trip!”

The students all cheered, for the summer break was coming near, and going to an aquatic theme park was the perfect way to start the fun. And Yukari’s happy because she’s going to get to see her former students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, leave a comment and some kudos!


End file.
